Madness
by xByakko
Summary: O novo mundo é dominado pelas riquezas. Quanto mais, melhor. Sejam bem vindos à loucura chamada ganância.  Fic Yaoi  Vários casais porém centrada em AsaxKiku.
1. Chapter 1

_Avisos Gerais: Hetalia não me pertence. A fic trata de homossexualidade, se não gosta não leia. Uso de termos de baixo calão. Temas envolvendo pirataria, sexo explicito, ganância, angústia e romance. Rated M e não é por pouca coisa.  
><em>___

**_~X~_**

A Pequena cidade estava em chamas. Pessoas desesperadas corriam, abandonando tudo; só queriam proteger suas vidas. Casas, armazéns e pequenos comércios eram saqueados, crianças eram mortas, mulheres estupradas, homens torturados. Um homem, aparentemente o causador da confusão, carregava um corpo delicado em seu colo. A simplicidade do uniforme do rapaz desacordado fazia oposição aos complicados trajes de seu seqüestrador. As ordens eram simples: façam o que quiserem, peguem o que quiserem e estejam no barco ao anoitecer. O capitão guardou sua nova conquista em sua cabine e preparava sua embarcação para partir. Baixou as velas tão brancas que refletiam às cores do crepúsculo. Viu sua tripulação voltar, estava na hora de comemorar.

**_~X~_**

Sua cabeça doía, sentia pontadas nas têmporas. Abriu os olhos lentamente deparando-se com um amplo cômodo, mais exatamente um quarto, com uma grande cama onde se encontrava deitado.

O ambiente estava escuro, a única claridade vinha da janela, fechada por cortinas finas que brincavam com a luz do luar. Seus pulsos e tornozelos estavam atados por nós apertados e seu corpo doía muito. Precisava se lembrar de momentos antes de desmaiar. Tinha flashes de memória sobre fogo, um pirata à sua frente, sua katana quebrada, uma batalha em vão. Lembrou-se do golpe que levou na cabeça, agora aquela dor fazia sentido. Perguntava-se o porquê daquele ataque, vivia em uma pequena cidade oriental, dentro de um pequeno Japão, escondido do mundo para sua própria proteção.

Tinha quase certeza de que morreria, afinal, fora obviamente seqüestrado. O capitão do navio o mataria na frente de toda tripulação, seria o castigo ao seu orgulho de guerreiro por desafiar o comandante. Também seria a diversão daqueles bárbaros.

Não conseguia se mexer, teria que bolar um jeito de fugir, mas não sabia como. Podia ouvir risadas, música e o tintilar de garrafas e copos. Estavam comemorando a atrocidade que cometeram em sua terra natal.

Ouviu a porta abrir. Reconheceu a silueta do capitão pelas pesadas roupas que trajava. Um medo interno despertou.

- Está acordado? – disse, fechando a porta atrás de si e caminhando até a extensa cama emoldurada por um fino dossel.

O refém não respondeu. Com a proximidade do outro pode reconhecer insígnias britânicas.

- Não seja mal educado. – sentou-se perto do oriental, segurando seu queixo para analisá-lo melhor. – De fato consegui um belo prêmio. – um sorriso pairava em seus lábios.

O japonês continuou calado. Não sabia se por medo ou por não saber o que dizer. Tinha o corpo imobilizado, não seria inteligente de sua parte fazer algo impulsivamente, seria rapidamente detido pelo homem à sua frente. Agora começava a reparar como o corpo dele era maior que o seu, sentia-se cada vez mais em apuros.

- Diga-me, qual seu nome? – isso não era um pedido, era uma ordem.

- Honda Kiku. – por fim viu-se obrigado a responder. Sua voz saiu rouca e atropelada.

- Pois bem, Kiku. Acho que sabe em que situação se encontra, não é mesmo? – o sorriso se tornava cada vez mais maléfico. – A partir de hoje você esta no que eu apelidei de "Fase de Teste". Se eu experimentar e gostar, você será minha propriedade de forma definitiva. Caso contrário, jogarei seu corpo à minha tripulação e não darei restrições. Devo acrescentar que eles são como leões famintos. Reze para que eu goste de você, se não, considere-se morto.

O coração de Kiku falhou algumas batidas durante a fala do capitão. Estava diante da crueldade personificada e tudo que podia fazer era ficar calado e obedecer.

**_~X~_**

_  
><em>É isso pessoal, primeiro capítulo da fic. Espero do fundinho do meu coração que alguém leia pq essa daqui vai ficar boa ;D (espero T-T). Quanto aos casais: primeiramente vai ser somente o Kiku e o Arthur, mas prometo que depois virão outros! E involverei muitos personagens nessa fic então porfavrzinho aguardem pacientemente! Reviews são bem vindas!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Aqui estamos nós com o segundo capítulo que deu um pouquinho mais de trabalho para fazer, mas tudo bem! Agradeço muito a quem está lendo._

**_~X~_**

Logo após avisar seu prisioneiro sobre a situação crítica em que se encontrava, o capitão saiu de sua cabine a fim de apartar uma briga que se formou no convés.

Kiku estava encolhido na cama, pensando em alguma forma de impedir os atos do britânico, mas cada vez mais se via sem saída. Mais importante que isso, seus pulsos estavam começando a queimar, estava ficando em carne viva. Amaldiçoou mentalmente que fez aquele nó para prendê-lo. O sono começava a dominá-lo, seu corpo estava fadigado e precisava de um descanso. Mas sabia que não podia dormir, sabe-se Deus o que fariam com ele enquanto estivesse desacordado. Tentou manter a mente distraída, concentrada em algo, mas apesar de todo o esforço, não se lembrava de quando caíra no sono.

Acordou com o barulho da porta sendo aberta bruscamente e a claridade da manhã invadindo o cômodo.

- Bom dia! – uma voz alegre invadia os ouvidos do nipônico. – Vamos acordando que um lindo dia espera por você!

Kiku tentou abrir os olhos após a sarcástica frase que ouviu. Pretendia protestar, mas foi rapidamente virado pelo dono da voz animadora. Ele era moreno, alto e tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. Trazia consigo um prato com uma papa bege nada apetitosa e um copo de água.

- Você tem que se alimentar Kiku. – disse sentando o menor.

- C-como sabe meu nome? – estava impressionado com a facilidade com que o maior o manuseava. Era tão leve assim?

- Ah, sua voz é tão fofa! – seu sorriso aumentava cada vez mais – O capitão Arthur me disse. A propósito, meu nome é Antônio.

Pela lógica, Antônio devia ser sub capitão do britânico, ou algo do gênero. Trajava roupas simples, uma camisa branca e calça marrom, um pouco mais elegante que o resto da tripulação de postos mais baixos. Viu o moreno se ajoelhar a sua frente e apoiar o copo de água no chão.

- Vamos, diga "ahhh". – disse oferecendo uma colher cheia do que deveria ser um mingau.

Em uma atitude infantil, Kiku virou o rosto em resposta à idéia de ser alimentado pelo maior.

O rosto de Antônio pareceu confuso por um instante, mas não mais que isso, logo se transformando novamente no alegre sorriso de sempre.

- Não seja teimoso. – segurou o rosto do asiático e aproveitou sua surpresa para virá-lo e colocar a colher cheia em sua boca. – Agora engula. – disse apertando as bochechas rosadas para forçá-lo a engolir.

O gosto era terrível, mas o menor percebeu o quanto estava faminto. Engoliu e de forma obediente e envergonhada abriu um pouco a boca para receber mais.

Antônio entendeu o sinal e continuou a alimentar o japonês.

- Bom menino. – o sorriso infantil se manifestava mais docemente do que nas outras vezes.

**_~X~_**

Depois de comer o que lhe foi servido, Kiku voltou sua atenção para o quarto onde se encontrava. Não tinha reparado em quantos tesouros havia espalhados pelo cômodo. Moedas brilhantes forravam partes do chão, colares de pedras preciosas estavam dependurados nos puxadores de gavetas e portas, taças, vasilhames e outros utensílios jogados entre os móveis davam um ar de desleixo elegante ao ambiente, até mesmo algumas roupas estavam misturadas à bagunça. Havia vestidos belíssimos em diversos modelos e cores, deviam pertencer às amantes de Arthur.

Em sua conversa com Antônio descobriu mais sobre seu seqüestrador. Arthur Kirkland era um dos mais bem sucedidos piratas da atualidade, dono de muita fama e riqueza e altamente influente. Segundo o moreno, atacara a terra de Kiku por pura diversão, por pura ganância. Descobrira também para onde o navio ia, estavam voltando para a Europa a fim de encontrar outros piratas igualmente poderosos.

O menor perguntou a Antônio onde o loiro estava, pois não havia passado a noite em sua própria cabine. O moreno disse que Arthur passara a noite em um cômodo similar a um escritório, com mapas, globos e milhões de papéis contendo estratégias de ataque. Virou a noite revisando-os.

Kiku despertou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz do loiro do outro lado da porta, ele parecia dar ordens a um marujo qualquer.

- Faça isso, e rápido! – Arthur gritou para o homem que já saia em disparada pelo corredor.

O britânico abriu a porta de sua cabine e se deparou com o nipônico encolhido em sua cama, com os pulsos atados e o rosto em um misto de raiva e apreensão. O menor o exitava de um modo que Arthur não sabia explicar.

-Porque está me olhando com essa carinha de bravo? Não fiz nada para você ficar tão sério – zombou com um riso sarcástico.

O asiático prometeu a si mesmo que não relaxaria perto do outro, não que isso fosse possível, pois ele o olhava como um leão olha para sua presa.

O maior andou até a grande cama e puxou o nipônico para um beijo sem aviso. Apesar da surpresa, o menor lutava para resistir à língua de Arthur que lhe invadia a boca com voracidade. Depois de algumas tentativas, conseguiu morder-lhe a língua e fazê-lo se afastar.

- Interessante. – o loiro tinha um brilho masoquista no olhar. – Não pense que isso vai me fazer recuar.

Dito isso, voltou a beijá-lo mais intensamente, abrindo espaço pela boca pequena até conseguiu morder-lhe o lábio e sentir o gosto amargo do sangue de Kiku. Este, soltou um pequeno gemido de dor, o que atiçou mais ainda o maior. Arthur se inclinou mais sobre o nipônico fazendo-o se deitar no colchão. Correu uma de suas mãos pelo corpo abaixo do seu, dando atenção especial à fina cintura e descendo para separar-lhe as pernas. Pousou a mão em seu membro e começou a arranhá-lo lentamente por cima da calça, fazendo o movimento de baixo para cima.

O corpo de Kiku começou a reagir as caricias do maior. Merda! Começou a se amaldiçoar por ser tão sensível e o loiro ser tão habilidoso. Precisava se livrar logo dele.

Arthur parou o beijo, bem, não era como se o menor estivesse reagindo de maneira adequada, mas tudo bem. Moveu a boca para sua orelha e ficou por ali brincando com o lóbulo, sugando, mordiscando e lambendo toda a extensão.

- Não precisa conter sua voz, - sussurrou no ouvido dele – eu sei que você quer gemer. – disse enquanto abria espaço por entre sua calça, tocando o membro já rígido do menor, acariciando de leve, adorando torturá-lo.

- N-não me toque. – sua voz estava rouca e se misturava com gemidos involuntários. Sentiu a mão do loiro apertar-lhe a glande e não conseguiu conter um alto gemido.

- Assim está melhor, vamos, eu sei que você quer gritar meu nome. – o sorriso do loiro aumentava enquanto o ritmo de sua mão ficava mais rápido.

O rosto de Kiku tombou para o lado, dando espaço para Arthur morder e beijar-lhe o pescoço. Sua respiração estava descompassada e acelerava conforme o maior o masturbava. Não sabia mais quanto tempo podia agüentar, logo chegaria ao seu limite.

O britânico sentiu o corpo do menor estremecer embaixo do seu e, com um gemido rouco já segurado a muito tempo, o nipônico chegou ao ápice, deixando a mão do maior cheia de seu sêmen. Arthur ergueu-se para observar a face de Kiku, estava corada, a boca levemente aberta e os olhos fechados. O peito subia e descia de acordo com a respiração ofegante.

- Bom garoto. – disse levantando a franja negra da testa suada e lá depositando um beijo.

O moreno sentia os braços dormentes por ficarem entre ele e o britânico durante toda a brincadeira, o corpo estava fraco e ainda sofria os efeitos do prazer.

- Me desamarre. – pediu com a voz fraca e trêmula.

- Como se diz? – havia um sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto.

O japonês deu um risinho de escárnio, já nem adiantava tentar manter a postura orgulhosa depois de gozar na mão de um pirata sadista.

- Por favor, capitão Arthur. – disse com a voz charmosa e provocadora, fazendo cara de criança mimada.

O loiro riu e tirou uma pequena adaga por entre as roupas para cortar as cordas que prendiam os pulsos e tornozelos do menor. Segurou-lhe uma das mãos e beijou-a, como um pedido de desculpas pelos pulsos vermelhos e machucados.

Kiku estranhou o ato de carinho, na verdade, achou o capitão bem atencioso. Estava esperando ser violentado sem piedade. Lembrou-se de relaxar as pernas e deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo sobre o colchão, olhou para o maior e percebeu que este observava cada movimento seu.

- O que foi?

- Nada, só estava admirando meu tesouro.

- Quer dizer que você não vai deixar seus tripulantes me devorarem?

- Não, eu serei o único a te devorar. – disse beijando o pescoço do menor. – Não vou deixar ninguém te tocar, você é inteiramente meu.

- E se eu não concordar com isso? – perguntou afastando o rosto do loiro de si.

Arthur se ergueu encarando o menor ligeiramente irritado. – Você não tem escolha. – Sorriu e levantou-se caminhando até a porta. – Ainda farei sua carne ser minha, só espero pelo momento certo. – E nisso, saiu.

**_~X~_**

_Mais um capítulo que se acaba. E então, o que acharam? Ganho reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

_E ai povo do meu coração? Terceiro capítulo quentinho do forno, e desculpem pelo pequeno atraso, culpem minha professora de quimica u.u Beem estou dedicando este capítulo para minha querida Nao-chan! Este é meu presente atrasadinho para seu aniversário! Espero que gostem!_

**_~X~_**

Quando começou a anoitecer, Kiku resolveu mexer nas gavetas da cabine britânica. Só tomou essa iniciativa por estar totalmente entediado. Ficava trancado no cômodo o dia todo recebendo algumas visitas de Antônio para levar-lhe comida ou o necessário para se limpas agora que estava livre das cordas, isso sem falar da recente visita de Arthur para fazer-lhe passar vergonha. Fora isso, ficou o dia todo rolando de um lado para o outro da cama.

Levantou-se e começou a escalar pequenos montes de moedas douradas para alcançar uma alta prateleira. Tateou-a e encontrou um pingente folheado em ouro com uma pequena esmeralda no centro. Imaginou a quem ele teria pertencido, provavelmente a uma jovem violentada pela bárbara tripulação que agora o mantinha confinado.

Desceu e puxou a porta de um guarda-roupa de madeira escura e antiga. Ela derrubou um montinho de jóias enquanto abria. Lá dentro havia várias roupas dos mais variados tipos e nacionalidades, em sua maioria, peças femininas como saias, corpetes e até mesmo alguns pares de sapato. Identificou vestidos chineses, europeus e também uma yukata de seda. Olhou para a pequena janela que havia perto da cama e sentiu saudades de casa, saudades de ser livre. Percebeu que lá fora já estava escuro, sem dúvidas passara das sete horas. Fechou a porta do móvel, deixando-o de lado para voltar sua atenção a um grande baú no canto do quarto. Agachou-se em sua frente e limpou o pó que cobria uma bela tampa decorada. Por fim levantou-a e encontrou uma grande quantidade de livros de capa dura que pareciam ter uma idade considerável. Tirou uma pilha com seis deles e levou-os para a cama, espalhando e analisando-os. O tempo e o ambiente os castigara e seria necessário muito cuidado para manuseá-los. Acendeu uma vela que encontrara no chão e ajeitou-se para apreciar sua nova descoberta. Pelo menos agora tinha algo para se distrair.

**_~X~_**

Arthur estava cansado de revisar os mesmos documentos e estratégias. Seus olhos já doíam de tanto ler, suas costas não agüentavam mais ficar na mesma posição, precisava descansar e já tinha tomado a decisão de voltar para sua cabine quando lançou à mesa um bloco de papéis. Suspirou e bagunçou os fios loiros ao se levantar, sentia que poderia dormir em pé se deixassem.

Caminhou pelo corredor e entrou em sua cabine, deparando-se com seu tesouro adormecido, rodeado de livros de aparência antiga e com apenas uma fraca luz de vela iluminando-o. Tentando ser o mais silencioso possível, empilhou os livros, apoiando-os no chão e acabou com a única iluminação que havia no quarto. Retirou suas roupas pesadas, ficando apenas com a calça preta e a camisa branca de mangas compridas. Kiku se remexeu com o barulho do cinto sendo retirado. O loiro apressou o processo e deitou-se ao seu lado. O menor abriu os olhos e a boca de leve, mas Arthur o envolveu em seus braços antes que ele acordasse.

-Shh... – Percebeu o estado de sonolência em que ele se encontrava.

Ajeitou-o melhor em seu peito, vendo-o se aninhar e bagunçar os finos fios de cabelo. Eram macios indo de encontro a pele do outro que os afagava, fazendo carinho até ambos serem levados pelo sono.

_**~X~**_

O menor se remexeu por entre o calor que o cobria, estava tão confortável que não queria acordar. Sentiu um suave perfume amadeirado que muito lhe agradou. Estava tudo tão silencioso que ouvia as batidas tranqüilas de seu coração, mas... realmente não parecia seu coração. Abriu os olhos de uma só vez e entendeu o que se passava. De repente a sensação de conforto foi totalmente abandonada ao encarar o rosto de Arthur. Desde quando? Desde quando estava assim com ele?

Apesar de estar dormindo e com o rosto sereno, os braços apertavam o corpo nipônico de forma protetora. Kiku começou a ficar extremamente envergonhado com a intimidade que o britânico pensava que tinha com ele. As mãos estavam em suas costas e sua cintura, mas uma delas já pendia mais para baixo. Com o toque em suas nádegas, o japonês empurrou o loiro com força direto para o chão.

Arthur acordou com o baque de sua cabeça no duro assoalho de madeira.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou levantando irritado e encontrando o menor sentado na cama com o rosto totalmente vermelho.

- O-O que você pensa que estava fazendo? – sentia as bochechas queimarem só de olhar para o outro.

- A cabine é minha, a cama é minha, você é meu. Eu faço o que quiser com minhas propriedades.

- Não me trate como um objeto! E eu não sou sua propriedade! Sou um ser humano e como tal tenho direito de tomar minhas próprias decisões. – a voz saiu mais alta do que de costume.

Arthur levantou e segurou os pulsos de Kiku, vendo que este fechou os olhos.

- Qual o seu problema? Eu mandei te alimentar e te manter vivo, te deixei em minha cama quando podia te jogar no chão do depósito, te deixei sobre minha proteção quando tinha a opção de deixarem fazer o que quisessem com você em pleno convés! E você reclama quando te abraço e te dou atenção?

- O meu problema é você! Eu não pedi pela sua atenção, nunca pedi para você destruir minha vida! – gritava e balançava a cabeça em negação enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados.

Isso foi demais para o britânico. Em um único movimento ele jogou bruscamente o menor na cama, se encaixou entre suas pernas e começou a arrancar-lhe as roupas violentamente.

- Eu tentei ser carinhoso com você, - o sorriso sádico voltou aos lábios dele- tentei fazer você me aceitar por vontade própria mesmo não sendo isso que eu queria, mas agora eu não ligo mais, as coisas vão ser do meu jeito.

O japonês se debatia para se livrar do outro, mas isso só levou a um alto barulho de tecido rasgando e seu uniforme ficando deformado.

Agora que podia ver a pálida pele do pequeno tronco, Arthur mordeu-lhe um mamilo, ato que deu início a chupões e outras caricias violentas. O corpo menor tremia em um misto de dor e angústia. Não conseguia afastar o outro de si, a raiva o deixara mais forte.

Cansado daquela área arrancou-lhe as calças em um único puxão. A visão que teve foi magnífica.

- é melhor do que eu esperava, seu corpo nu é delicioso. – lambeu os lábios em puro deleite de ver o pequeno corpo totalmente descoberto. Ergueu-se para ver melhor seu membro que já mostrava sinais de ereção.

Kiku, em um momento de raiva, esticou o braço e acertou a face do maior com a mão aberta, fazendo o som do tapa ecoar pelo quarto. O golpe fez o rosto do loiro se mover e deixou uma marca vermelha em sua bochecha. Este, olhou para baixo e viu que o moreno tinha lágrimas nos olhos apesar da expressão brava de criança contrariada.

- Eu te odeio. Odeio! – o asiático chorava e xingava a plenos pulmões – Você é o pior ser humano que já existiu no mundo!

- Você realmente acha isso? – a expressão de Arthur era impossível de se decifrar – Então vou agir de acordo com esse seu ideal.

O capitão virou Kiku de bruços em um só movimento e o fez empinar o quadril em sua direção. Pousou suas mãos nas nádegas do menor, acariciando a pele macia e branca como porcelana, estava maravilhado. Em um pequeno impulso apertou-lhe a carne com as unhas fazendo sangue brotar e sujar a pele.

- Eu disse que sua carne seria minha. E vai ser do jeito mais doloroso possível.

O moreno segurava as exclamações de dor que tentavam escapar-lhe dos lábios. Ouviu Arthur abrir suas próprias calças e seu medo só se ampliou. Sentiu-o pressionar-lhe sua entrada com o membro rígido.

- Hm... pelo que vejo é sua primeira vez. – o loiro riu e se inclinou para cochichar-lhe ao ouvido – Eu vou foder você sem dó nem piedade e imagino que você saiba que vai dor muito. Mas se você for um bom menino e pedir com jeitinho, talvez eu ao menos te prepare.

Um risinho de escárnio saiu do menor e com toda coragem e orgulho reunidos, virou o rosto para o outro e esboçou o melhor desafio que pôde.

- Você realmente acha que eu vou implorar?

Arthur não pensou duas vezes, invadiu o corpo do outro em um único empurrão seco e forçado, ouvindo-o gritar sem pudor. Este seria o castigo que ele receberia por desafiá-lo. O corpo abaixo de si tremia e era necessária a ajuda do maior para segurar e apoiá-lo. Ergueu-se e começou a estocá-lo, vendo que o tinha feito sangrar.

A dor era tamanha que Kiku chorava cada vez mais a cada vai-e-vem. Podia sentir que o outro estava amando machucá-lo, e o pior de tudo é que seu corpo reagia aos toques dele em seu membro. Queria gritar para ele parar, mas só conseguia gemer de dor. Suas mãos apertavam o lençol abaixo de si, tentando desesperadamente descarregar os sentimentos em algo.

O britânico separou mais as pernas do menor, aumentando o ritmo de seus movimentos e vendo o sangue pingar por entre elas, sujando a roupa de cama.

A dor que o asiático sentia começou a dar espaço para o prazer e os gemidos ficaram mais altos e pervertidos. Era estranho como seu corpo não o obedecia quando Arthur o tocava. Sentia que ia gozar a qualquer momento.

O outro agarrou os cabelos negros e puxou-os levantando seu rosto.

- Seu sádico, você está adorando isso!

A voz em seu ouvido o fez arquear as costas e logo chegar ao seu limite. O corpo relaxou e caiu ao sentir as últimas investidas do loiro contra si e depois o gozo quente o preenchendo.

Ao se retirar do pequeno, o capitão ajeitou as roupas e se retirou do cômodo, sem dizer ao menos uma palavra, deixando em sua cama o corpo nipônico sozinho com sua respiração alta ecoando pelo ambiente.

_**~X~**_

Essa era, definitivamente, a pior sensação do mundo. Ficar sozinho, sangrando, sujo de corpo e alma, no quarto do homem que o estuprou. Não, não foi estupro. Sabia que tinha gozado, gemido e pedido por aquilo. Podia ter engolido o orgulho e pedido por não, podia tê-lo chutado e berrado que não, podia ter feito tudo isso, mas tudo que fez foi levantar o traseiro e gemer. Sentia-se uma verdadeira prostituta. Sentia-se abandonado... se ao menos Arthur tivesse ficado com ele, nem que fosse do outro lado da cama, totalmente emburrado. Kiku sabia que se arrastaria pelo colchão, abraçaria as costas do loiro e pediria perdão por ser tão teimoso. Sabia disso, pois tinha sentimentos confusos por ele. Era insano se apaixonar pelo homem que destruiu sua vida, que o seqüestrou, que o forçou sexualmente. Era simplesmente fora de questão querer que agora ele o abraçasse e pedisse perdão por tê-lo machucado. Queria que ele dissesse que estava tudo bem agora, que ele estava ali pelo moreno. Queria mesmo acreditar que Arthur surgiu em sua vida para melhorá-la. Mas isso era só ilusão, por isso, continuaria a rejeitá-lo até esquecer esses sentimentos tolos, mesmo que isso destruísse o coração do asiático. O rejeitaria pois sabia que o britânico só o via como um brinquedinho, ele mesmo disse. Só tentou enganar o menor para fazer as coisas serem mais divertidas quando chegasse a hora de descartá-lo, jogá-lo no lixo. Temporário, esse era o adjetivo que ele recebera. Encolheu o corpo e se cobriu com os lençóis sujos que confirmavam o sexo desumano que ali ocorrera. Queria dormir, apagar o sentimento de solidão que o rodeava e, com sorte, morrer de tanto sangrar e não precisar voltar para a realidade desconcertante.

_**~X~**_

_E então? O que acharam? Reviews? Agradeço novamente a quem está acompanhando!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Olá pessoas e outras criaturas! Mais um capítulo mais curtinho dessa vez e meio chatinho x.x O próximo ja vai ter mais umas coisinhas interresantes (eu prometo). Bom, boa leitura ^^_

**_~X~_**

Antônio ficou sabendo do acontecimento da noite anterior e decidiu visitar o pequeno prisioneiro. Ao invés de abrir a porta de uma vez, bateu de leve para avisar que estava entrando. A cena que viu quando entrou na cabine foi de partir o coração. Kiku estava encolhido, enrolado nos lençóis. Quando o maior se aproximou de seu corpo, pôde ver os rastros de lágrimas que contornavam o delicado rosto.

- Ei Kiku. – mexeu nos cabelos negros do menor, estava com dó de acordá-lo – Vamos, acorde.

Este abriu de leve os olhos, lutando contra o sono e o cansaço. Infelizmente não tinha morrido. Sentiu Antônio o amarrar nas cobertas e pegá-lo no colo.

- Antônio, eu quero dormir. – seu corpo estava muito fraco, não achava que podia andar sozinho de qualquer maneira.

-Eu sei, - beijou-lhe a testa – só vou ajudá-lo a se limpar enquanto peço a alguém para trocar a roupa de cama.

- N-Não! Eu não quero que você me vej-

- Não se preocupe, não vou te olhar com outros olhos. – sentou-o perto de uma bacia com água morna e algumas toalhas.

Ao se ajeitar melhor em frente à bacia, o menor sentiu uma sensação estranha percorrer-lhe por dentro. Tapou a boca para conter um gritinho e arregalou os olhos ao ver uma poçinha esbranquiçada formando-se embaixo de si.

- Não precisa se assustar, é normal. – O maior tentou tranqüilizá-lo enquanto oferecia uma toalha.

O copo de Kiku tremia com a sensação do gozo de Arthur escorrendo por entre suas pernas. Estava totalmente envergonhado por isso ter acontecido na frente de Antônio. Evitando olhar muito para o asiático, o outro saiu do cômodo para pedir por novos lençóis. Nesse curto tempo, o japonês se limpou rapidamente, vendo que suas pernas e quadris doíam muito. Quando o maior voltou, viu-o se recolher para esconder a nudez.

- Sinto muito, não achei roupas do seu tamanho. –disse enquanto apoiava novas cobertas brancas na cama. Reparou que o menor ficara pensativo.

- Er... dentro desse armário tem uma yukata, você pode pegá-la para mim? – o fino dedo apontava para o móvel antigo mencionado.

Apesar de confuso, puxou a peça de roupa de dentro dele e a entregou para o outro.

- Como você sabia-

- O que você acha que eu fico fazendo nesse quarto? – o nipônico respondeu com um risinho.

Ele se levantou e começou a se vestir sob o olhar carinhoso do maior, ficando envergonhado no mesmo instante.

- P-Por que você está me olhando assim?

- Ah, desculpa, desculpa. É que esse seu jeitinho todo tímido me lembra uma pessoa. – um sorriso nostálgico apareceu em seu rosto.

Sem querer prolongar mais o assunto, o asiático somente concordou coma cabeça e terminou de se cobrir. Viu o maior se retirar para que ele voltasse a dormir.

_**~X~**_

Preguiça. Essa era a palavra que dominava Kiku no momento. Precisava sair daquela cama, queria sair do quarto, mas nesses dois meses que passou no navio, só pôde ir ao convés três vezes, com a companhia obrigatória de Antônio e quando estava deserto. Seria muito atrevimento de sua parte subir em pleno movimento dos tripulantes e sem ninguém para acompanhá-lo? Sim, seria! Arthur ficaria irritado? Sim, ficaria! Então estava decidido. Levantou-se e arrumou a yukata, preparando-se para cutucar o capitão. Saiu do quarto e andou pelo corredor da forma mais discreta e silenciosa possível e subiu os poucos degraus que o separavam do ar fresco e salgado do mar. Logo que pisou no assoalho gasto, ouviu a risada alta de Antônio. E qual foi sua surpresa ao encontrá-lo?

- Hahaha! Artie, isso foi cruel! Ah... Kiku? O que você está fazendo aqui?

O asiático estava imóvel totalmente sem fala. Antônio vestia roupas tão pesadas e complicadas quanto às de Arthur. Eles estavam conversando tão animadamente que neste momento, o plano de irritar o loiro foi por água a baixo.

- Kiku! – O britânico o chacoalhou pelos ombros para tirá-lo do transe que a confusão o colocara.

- Desculpa pequenininho. Eu me ofereci para cuidar de você, mas fiquei com receio de te dizer que sou capitão e você se assustar.

- Ele pensou que eu não pudesse cuidar de você sozinho. – O inglês corou e desviou o olhar.

O menor começou a rir, atraindo a atenção dos dois capitães. Era muita informação de uma só vez, mas de certa forma era divertido. Antônio aproveitou a distração do menor e o pegou no colo, como uma noiva.

- Temos uma boa notícia. Estamos chegando à Inglaterra. – a mensagem foi entregue com um sorriso infantil no rosto. – Você logo será acomodado como uma princesa.

- Ei, solte-o. – Arthur estava a reparar na roupa que o japonês usava, ou melhor, nos pedaços de pele que ela não cobria enquanto ele estava nos braços do outro. – Aliás, onde você achou isso? – perguntou mexendo no tecido azulado que brincava de leve com a pele pálida de seu novo dono.

- Ah, eu achei no guarda-roupa da cabine. Antônio, por favor, me ponha no chão.

Antes que este pudesse completar a ação, Arthur segurou o pequeno corpo, erguendo-o.

- A-Arthur! – ele corou violentamente, passando os braços pelo pescoço do maior para se segurar. O último, selou os lábios do menor com um curto beijo, fazendo corar mais ainda. Por fim soltou-o vendo sua atenção voltar para o outro capitão.

- E então, que tal se apresentar devidamente? – o asiático demonstrava uma falsa seriedade no rosto.

- Capitão Antônio Fernández Carriedo, líder da esquadra espanhola à serviço da Inglaterra.

**_~X~_**

Uma pequena tempestade fez Antônio retornar ao seu próprio navio, que não estava muito longe do navio britânico. Ela também fez Kiku retornar à sua cabine. Na verdade, o britânico se trancou com ele lá dentro, alegando ser perigoso ficar no convés e argumentos como "Você tem que ficar de olho no navio, as ondas podem se agitar" não expulsaram o loiro do quarto.

A chuva batia na janela, fazendo um somo que causava sonolência no moreno. Estava aninhado no colo do maior, apoiando a nuca em seu ombro para ver os pingos escorrendo pelo vidro. Sua yukata estava desalinhada, deixando os ombros à mostra para o loiro os beijar. Seus dedos estavam entrelaçados nos do outro, que lhe fazia um leve carinho em sua mão. Engraçado, esse maldito corsário era bipolar, só podia ser. Em um momento era carinhoso como se o amasse e em outros era violento como se quisesse humilhá-lo. Os beijos subiram para o pescoço do nipônico, fazendo-o suspirar.

- Arthur... – chamou-lhe o nome, ajeitando o corpo, fazendo-o parar. Começaria a agir como um gatinho manhoso se aquilo continuasse.

- O que foi?

- Eu queria te perguntar sobre algumas coisas, - com a mão livre arrumou a yukata e puxou a grossa coberta no pé da cama – começando pelo lugar para onde estamos indo.

- Estamos voltando para a Inglaterra, mais exatamente para uma mansão. – respondeu diretamente vendo o moreno brincar com seus dedos.

- O que há nessa mansão?

- Na realidade é só um casarão feito para reunir as mais ricas e influentes pessoas do mundo em um só lugar. Com a recente industrialização se espalhando, gente da Europa, Ásia, etc tem sido convidados para morar lá. Temos desde corsários como eu e Antônio até banqueiros e donos de grandes manufaturas.

A expressão de Kiku não podia esconder sua surpresa. Não esperava ser levado para um lugar tão importante, mas uma coisa ainda o intrigava.

- E onde eu entro nisso?

- Na mansão só são convidados homens que, muitas vezes, levam acompanhantes com eles. Em geral são garotos ou garotas que vivem na mordomia uma vez que lá todos são atendidos por empregadas.

Se o ambiente não soasse tão machista e monárquico seria tentador aos ouvidos do moreno.

- Está animado para a chegada?

- Não exatamente. Quero chegar logo à terra firme, mas não me anima muito conhecer seus amiguinhos. – pôde ouvir a risada do loiro.

- Não se preocupe você vai ficar bem. – disse dando um beijo na testa do menor.

- Em quantos dias chegamos lá?

- Por volta de duas semanas.

Era bom saber que logo sairia do navio, mas Kiku ainda se preocupava com o fato de estar rodeado de homens tão gananciosos quanto o loiro, ou até piores. E isso chamou a atenção dele que, delicadamente, puxou o japonês para um beijo, uma frase muda de tranqüilização.

O clima não melhorava, a chuva insistia lá fora e o frio estava presente, mas para o moreno as coisas eram diferentes. Seu corpo fora deitado sobre o do loiro, deixando-os aquecidos. O beijo seguia calmo, mas o coração de Kiku estava acelerado com o contato entre os dois. Ao se separarem para tomar fôlego os olhares se encontraram e algumas palavras travaram na garganta do moreno. Queria dizer, era o momento perfeito para tal, mas tinha medo e não conseguiria. "Eu te amo.", "Eu me apaixonei por você.", "Já não sei mais se consigo viver sem você.", tudo isso era verdade, mas não diria. Voltou a beijá-lo com um pouco mais de necessidade e chorou, de pura frustração. Arthur não perguntou o motivo das lágrimas, só as limpou porque, não era importante saber o porquê e sim, o que podia fazer para curar as dores de seu mais precioso tesouro.

_**~X~**_

_Epaaa acobou! Ficou uma merda ou foi só impressão minha? Reviews plz T-T Eu preciso saber se alguem lê essa coisa!_


	5. Chapter 5

_OMG! Não eu não morri! E nem desisti da fic. Só tive alguns/muitos contratempos, mas minha férias FINALMENTE chegaram e agora eu posso escrever sem o professor ficar me enchendo o saco u.u Beem, sobre o cap: simple, básico, só pra dar introdução na parte que eu mais gosto da história :D Aproveitem!_

**_~X~_**

Uma manhã límpida se iniciava, o mar calmo, a brisa fresca e o sol aconchegante. As embarcações de Arthur e Antônio aproximavam-se dos portos ingleses e havia muito movimento no convés de ambos. O espanhol ajudava seus tripulantes com os preparativos finais, mas nenhum sinal de ajuda no navio britânico. Todos sabiam que o capitão estava em sua cabine e não deveria ser incomodado.

_**~X~**_

Gemidos escandalosos ecoavam pelo cômodo de janelas encobertas. Uma seqüência de palavras era lançada ao ar. Um último grito de prazer saiu da boca do nipônico, acompanhado dos movimentos finais do britânico.

- Kiku, ah... – o loiro deixou-se deitar ao lado de seu amante. – Ah meu Deus, eu já não consigo viver sem você. – a frase ofegante fez o menor rir.

- Como você é mentiroso. – disse divertido enquanto o outro beijava seus ombros e peito.

- Não seja cruel. Como pode afirmar com tanta certeza que estou mentindo?

- Mais importante que isso, você não deveria estar lá em cima se preparando para a chegada à Inglaterra? – e mais risadas vieram do moreno ao ver a cara de espanto do maior, que foi logo pegando suas roupas de forma apressada.

- Eu esqueci completamente! Viu só? Você faz com que eu me desligue do mundo! – dito isso, saiu correndo da cabine, ainda terminando de vestir o pesado casaco.

Kiku ficou aos risos na cama, pensando em como seria bom se tudo aquilo fosse real, seria ótimo, mas era tudo teatral. A falsa dependência de Arthur por seu amor, a falsa aceitação do menor, o falso romance entre eles. Para ele era ideal que tudo acontecesse nesse ritmo, era perfeito que o britânico acreditasse que o outro o aceitava, pois assim ele se sentiria traído a cada pequena insinuação do japonês para outros. Seria uma vingança que machucaria o coração de ambos, mas se o maior estivesse tão apaixonado como dizia estar, seria a paz que o coração ferido do pequeno precisava. Ou pelo menos era nisso que ele acreditava.

_**~X~**_

Milhares de pessoas esperavam pela chegada dos corsários, em especial muitas mulheres, algumas que aguardavam pelo retorno de seus maridos e outras que só queriam ver os capitães e seus tripulantes. Os marujos tiravam as pesadas cargas enquanto as moças tentavam chamar a atenção. Kiku olhava o movimento no cais com um pouco de receio.

- Venha. – Arthur estendia-lhe a mão para que descessem. O moreno aceitou o gesto e juntos saíram do navio, sendo recebidos calorosamente por um mar feminino. O menor fora empurrado para longe pela multidão que cercava o loiro e achou melhor se manter um pouco distante. Ao longe, viu um garoto tão jovem quanto ele, esperando por algo e olhando fixamente para as pessoas que rodeavam Antônio, que tentava sair do domínio de tantas mulheres sem ser grosseiro. O rosto do garoto mostrava um pouco de ciúmes. Depois de muita dificuldade, o espanhol chegou até o jovem de roupas simples e disse algo inaudível para o japonês que observava à cena atentamente. O maior tirou o chapéu de capitão e colocou-o na cabeça de seu pequeno admirador que começou a chorar como uma criança. Ele foi abraçado com carinho e recebeu um beijo na testa.

- Aquele é o Lovino. – Arthur simplesmente apareceu do lado do nipônico. – Ele é a pessoa mais importante na vida de Antônio.

- E-Eles são amantes?

- Definitivamente. – ele apontava para o casal que agora se beijava apaixonadamente.

Kiku corou de leve com a cena, mas foi impedido de continuar olhando quando o chapéu britânico foi posto em sua cabeça. Levantou-o de leve para lançar um olhar curioso para o maior.

- Se não quiser ficar com ele assim ao menos o segure. É uma forma de dizer que você é meu protegido. – depois da explicação ficava mais fácil de entender o porquê do espanhol tê-lo feito com Lovino.

O loiro puxou seu acompanhante até onde a dupla estava e lá, Antônio recebeu o nipônico com um grande sorriso.

- Pequenininho! - menor foi envolto em um abraço repentino. – Fiquei com saudades, o Artie cruel não me deixou vê-lo nessas últimas semanas.

- Ah, é-é verdade. – Kiku tentava segurar o grande chapéu que teimava em cair, mas por fim segurou-o em seus braços.

- Kiku, esta é a pessoa de quem te falei. – uma curta reverencia foi feita para cumprimentá-lo. – Lovino, seja educado.

- E-Eu sei, não me trate como criança! – o menor de cabelos castanhos ficou corado e alterou seu tom de voz ao falar com seu amante. – P-Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Ei, não fale assim comigo seu italianozinho atrevido. – Antônio pegou-o no colo ouvindo uma série de protestos

- Eu sei que o clima está bom, mas... – o britânico chamou a atenção dos garotos. – temos que ir para a mansão.

_**~X~**_

Uma construção enorme estava refletida nos olhos castanho de Kiku, a tal mansão era de fato impressionante. Um pequeno jardim emoldurava o caminho que dava acesso à porta deslumbrante do castelo a século XV.

- Avise ao Roderich que nós chegamos. – Arthur gritou para um dos guardas que abria o portão.

Logo um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos violetas emoldurados em óculos de aro fino apareceu para recepcioná-los.

- Bem vindos de volta. Para variar um pouco, foram os últimos a chegarem. – em seu rosto havia um misto de alívio e ironia juntos de um meio sorriso. – Já avisarei aos outros que uma reunião acontecerá amanhã ao anoitecer.

- Mais já? Você não acha que é muito cedo? – o espanhol se pronunciou em tom de espanto. – Deixe-nos descansar um pouco...

- Não reclame, planejava-a para esta noite. –respondeu enquanto entrava no casarão. – E venham logo, tem gente que ainda fica preocupada com vocês.

E realmente, havia algumas pessoas que, assim que souberam do retorno dos corsários, desceram para dar-lhes boas vindas. Kiku sentia-se perdido enquanto via vários homens cumprimentando Arthur e Antônio com tanta intimidade. Por reflexo, apertou o chapéu contra o peito, protegendo-se da sensação de nervosismo que o preenchia.

- Artie! – uma alegre e infantil voz encheu a sala em um só grito.

- Alfred... – o britânico voltou sua atenção, com um pouco de desgosto, para o homem loiro que chegava de braços abertos.

- Que desanimo! Isso é jeito de me cumprimentar? – os braços se cruzaram e o jeito infantil foi substituído pela seriedade.

- Sua voz me perturba! – uma pequena irritação se mostrou em seu rosto – Ah... Matthew! Como está?

Nesse momento, o nipônico percebeu que havia um garoto grudado às roupas do maior barulhento. Ele pareceu responder em um tom baixo demais enquanto Arthur passava a mão em seus fios loiros e compridos.

- Kiku! Venha aqui! – o maior o chamou – Vejam só que bela maravilha eu consegui. – a forma com que o apresentava fazia com que o moreno parecesse um objeto qualquer. – Estes são Alfred e seu irmão mais novo, Matthew.

Uma pequena reverencia foi feita em sinal de educação. Olhando de perto, era obvio que Alfred era um corsário, as roupas eram complicadas apesar de casuais. Quanto ao menor, era mais simples, discreto e parecia ser tão jovem quanto o japonês.

- Ele é realmente uma gracinha. – o mais velho analisava-o de cima a baixo enquanto o pequeno sorria para acalmá-lo.

O moreno já observava as pessoas ao redor. Precisaria perder a timidez e fazer "novas amizades". Só assim conseguiria irritar o britânico e fazê-lo perder a postura.

_**~X~**_

_E então? Reviews? Para quem não sabe, estou avisando pelo meu Twitter sempre que atualizo alguma das fics então se alguem quiser me seguir (coisa que acho que não vai acontecer) o link está no meu perfil. Beiijinhos e obrigada a quem está lendo!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Olá minna-sama! Depois de muuuito tempo sem postar nada (culpem a escola) eu finalmente terminei esse capitulo feito gota por gota. Me desculpem pela demora, mas infelizmente minha prioridade é estudar -''' Sem mais delongas, aproveitem!_

**_~X~_**

Era meio de tarde e o ar fresco entrava pela janela do espaçoso quarto. Kiku estava sentado na extensa cama decorada com várias almofadas e camadas de colchas enquanto tentava entender o porquê de um cômodo tão grande como aquele. O quarto britânico, agora quarto do casal, era espantosamente exagerado. A porta de entrada era dupla e quando aberta, exibia a caprichosa cama encostada na parede que tinha a janela de moldura branca. A parede de traz era puramente de armários com as mais variadas roupas de cama e trajes, incluindo sapatos e alguns adornos diferenciados. À esquerda, uma larga penteadeira e um espelho emoldurado com jóias, ambos acompanhados de um banquinho almofadado. Complementando a decoração, uma mesinha de dois lugares, modesta, para ocasiões especiais. Tudo variando em tons de creme, bege e um vermelho vivo para dar ao ambiente o ar nobre de Arthur.

A maciez do colchão acomodava o corpo nipônico, cansado pelas viagens. No momento estava sozinho, mas por quanto tempo? Tinha que descansar enquanto o loiro não lhe aparecia com uma idéia louca ou pervertida, ou os dois. E logo uma batida na alta porta de madeira o fez levar um leve susto, ficando inconscientemente em posição de defesa, contra Arthur obviamente.

- Com licença, senhor Honda? – a voz feminina por detrás da porta o chamou a atenção. – Senhor Honda?

- A-Ah... está aberta! – não sabia exatamente se deveria deixar outras pessoas entrarem no quarto que não era seu, ou melhor, agora era. A figura de uma jovem muito bela pôs-se a entrar no cômodo carregando algumas roupas, várias delas, na verdade era até surpreendente o fato de conseguir carregá-las em tão grande volume.

- Ah, Senhor Honda, sinto muito por incomodá-lo. Meu nome é Elizabeta e fui escolhida pelo Senhor Arthur para servir-lhe de hoje em diante. – a moça se apresentou com um sorriso singelo no rosto. – Tudo que precisar é só pedir diretamente a mim que resolverei o mais rápido possível.

O japonês estava um pouco confuso. Isso significava que aquela jovem seria sua serviçal? Simplesmente não sabia o que dizer ou o que perguntar. Esses malditos eventos aleatórios eram de dar dor de cabeça.

- Senhor Honda?

- Ah, me desculpe. Arthur não me avisou sobre isso, ou melhor, sobre nada. – era verdade, o britânico simplesmente o jogo dentro do quarto e disse algo como "Comporte-se, eu já volto".

- Eu logo imaginei. Vocês chegaram a pouco de viajem e ele tem um bocado de coisa para resolver antes da reunião de amanhã. – Elizabeta parecia muito dedicada e inteligente. A simpatia lhe servia muito bem, mas não exatamente combinava com o corpo de bons dotes. Era como colocar uma criança muito certinha dentro de um corpo de mulher. – Precisa de alguma ajuda de imediato?

- Na-Na verdade não. – Kiku não via motivos para se manter na defensiva perto dela. Se estava oferecendo ajuda era melhor aceitar, as pessoas que lá viviam não pareciam tão amigáveis quanto a moça, mas ainda era difícil para ele lidar com estranhos.

- Agora se me dá licença, vou deixar as roupas que o Senhor Arthur escolheu para você e me retirarei. – disse já apoiando o monte de tecidos sobre a cama.

- Espere. Antes de ir poderia me dizer onde ele está?

- Na realidade eu não sei dizer. Deve estar conversando com alguns dos outros capitães e eu não recomendaria interrompe-lo. – disse com um doce sorriso no rosto e logo saindo do quarto.

A única coisa que Kiku sabia é que não ficaria esperando pelo loiro como uma noiva. Exploraria a nova gaiola de ouro em que foi posto e aproveitaria seu novo espaço e suas novas companhias.

**_~X~_**

Os corredores da mansão eram impressionantes. Tão grandes quanto todo resto que ele já havia visto, eram compridos e altos, recheados de portas de madeiras parecidas com a do seu novo quarto. O chão era coberto por um longo tapete vermelho e dourado, macio e que cobria uma faixa do carpete de madeira escuro.

A grande questão era em qual das portas arriscar e uma delas, entreaberta, gritava para ser espionada. E seguindo sua curiosidade, Kiku olhou por entre a pequena fresta como uma criança travessa e presenciou uma cena que seria proibida para ele.

- Ah... Antônio! – o perfil do espanhol sentado em uma cadeira estofada com Lovino nu em seu colo revelava o momento íntimo do casal que não deveria ser interrompido, mas quando o japonês tentou se afastar da porta seu mínimo movimento foi percebido pelo capitão pirata.

- Kiku? O que está fazendo aqui? – a pergunta não foi feita de forma áspera, mas sim com um sorriso malicioso no rosto enquanto seu amante tentava esconder o corpo, unindo-se ao outro em um abraço encolhido. – Quer se juntar a nós?

O nipônico estava sem fala, não esperava ver nada parecido e, sem saber o que fazer, só negou com a cabeça, ato correto já que só a menção de dividir seu amado espanhol fez o italiano encarar os olhos envergonhados do outro.

- Lovino, meu amor, por que parou? – na maior inocência a pergunta foi lançada ao ar. – Não precisa ter vergonha. – o sorriso malicioso não descansava no rosto moreno e deixava seu companheiro aterrorizado em um misto de embaraço e leve raiva.

- Nem pense... – a frase se iniciou furiosa, mas foi cortada pela proximidade da boca espanhola em seu ouvido.

- _Mueve. _– uma ordem que ele não podia negar e então a continuidade de seus movimentos com os quadris para cima e para baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior para não emitir nenhum som enquanto o "convidado especial" estivesse olhando. – E então Kiku, o que deseja?

- N-Nada! Eu já estou indo! – era impossível ficar no quarto com os dois fazendo amor descaradamente.

- Espere, imagino que você esteja entediado. – aquilo não parecia ir para um bom rumo. – Eu tive uma idéia, espere só um minutinho.

Em um movimento forte o moreno puxou seu amante para cima sem se separarem, apenas para que ele pudesse levantar e caminhar até a grande cama atrás deles. A visão do japonês ficou dificultosa pela quantidade de dosséis que cobriam o espaçoso colchão e, só podendo reconhecer a silueta dos outros dois, ele viu as costas do menor sendo posta gentilmente sobre um amontoado de colchas e depois a seqüência de movimentos do mais velho. Não demorou muito para que Lovino precisasse abafar um grito de puro prazer e a figura de Antônio depositar-lhe um beijo longo e logo em seguida sair de traz dos panos.

- Prontinho, tudo resolvido. – ele ajeitava as roupas um pouco amassadas não se importando muito. – Agora você tem com quem conversar.

Primeiramente o menor achou que seria com ele, mas ao vê-lo saindo do cômodo ficou confuso. Ele estava sugerindo que deveria falar com Lovino após tudo que tinha presenciado?

- M-Mas, conversar sobre o que?

- Ora, Lovino está na mesma posição que você, ele pode lhe ensinar várias coisas que provavelmente te ajudarão e muito, além de poupar um trabalhão ao Artie. – dito isso saiu fechando a alta porta de madeira e deixando o outro em uma situação difícil.

Por fim decidiu conversar com Lovino, não deveria ser tão complicado assim. Andou pelo quarto ainda inseguro dos passos que deveria dar e chegou à grande cama. Ao afastar o dossel pôde ver o corpo do italiano jogado sobre o monte de cobertas e travesseiros. Seus olhos permaneciam fechados e o peito subia e descia em uma respiração que se acalmava aos poucos, a pele dele era incrivelmente lisa e ligeiramente queimada de sol, os cabelos castanhos e um pouco compridos e rebeldes se bagunçavam por entre os tecidos mal dispostos na cama, seu físico contrastava muitíssimo bem com a cor do ambiente que variava em marrons e verde escuros.

- Vai ficar ai parado esperando o que? – a voz um tanto rouca e áspera assustou o tímido observador. – Venha logo!

Com todo o cuidado e incerteza que pôde reunir, sentou-se perto do outro que abria os olhos lentamente, lutando com a mínima claridade que havia no cômodo. Perdendo a paciência que já lhe era escassa, Lovino puxou o menor para frente, fazendo-o ir de encontro ao monte macio e passou a puxar-lhe as finas roupas de forma brusca.

- O- O que você está fazendo? – Kiku tentava segurar suas vestes no lugar, mas o outro usou do elemento surpresa e conseguiu ser mais ágil. Agora, também era visível o corpo nu do oriental, mesmo que fosse só de costas e todo encolhido.

- Como assim o que eu estou fazendo? Por algum acaso seu proprietário não te contou sobre nada? – pela primeira vez no dia, o italiano parecia confuso, e não irritado.

- Proprietário? – por algum motivo essa descrição caia muito bem em Arthur e, mesmo sem ter ouvido o termo uma única vez, o japonês pôde saber que era dele que falavam.

- Estou vendo que terei que explicar absolutamente tudo a você. – com um suspiro Lovino se sentou cruzando as pernas e indicou que o outro fizesse o mesmo e parasse de se esconder. – Preste muita atenção, pois só vou explicar uma vez. Aqui dentro da mansão... Ah, me diga que ao menos sabe o que é a mansão...

- I-Isso eu sei! – Kiku terminava de se ajeitar e ficou um pouco emburrado com a pergunta quase ofensiva, mas não era para menos, o inglês não gostava de explicar as coisas.

- Bom, então continuando, na mansão existem três tipos de pessoas, as neutras, que são pouquíssimas e estão aqui ou vem aqui só para administrar algo que geralmente é muito chato ou muito difícil e acabam sem tempo de fazer qualquer outra coisa, os proprietários, que são as pessoas convidadas a vir morar aqui e são tremendamente ricas ou poderosas e, por último, as propriedades, os acompanhantes, amantes e coisas mais que vivem aqui para matar o tédio de seus proprietários, ou seja, pessoas como eu e você.

A explicação foi simples e absurda, em outras palavras existiam os ocupados, os luxuriosos e os objetos sexuais. Esse tipo de definição não agradava nem um pouco o recém-chegado que nem sabia o que dizer agora.

- Ei, o que foi? – o italiano se aproximou muito do outro fazendo com que ele assustasse. – Acostume-se, é assim que as coisas funcionam por aqui.

- Eu não gosto dessa história de ser rotulado. – finalmente declarou algo em voz alta sem gaguejar, mas a proximidade de Lovino era um pouco incomoda e seu olhar percorria sem pudor algum todos os cantos visíveis de seu corpo. – O que você tanto olha?

- Estou procurando o que pode ter atraído alguém tão crítico como Arthur. Me diga, - desta vez, os corpos literalmente se tocavam e os rostos se mantinham por perto. – ele é bom na cama? Como ele gosta de fazer as coisas? Você o agüenta sem chorar? Ouvir dizer que além de forte ele é bem dotado.

A situação como um todo era de deixar qualquer um com vergonha. O maior já deitara sobre o nipônico e colocara ambas as mãos em sua cintura, além de brincar em sua pele com o nariz e algumas vezes até mesmo com a língua. Sem contar as perguntas, como ele conseguia fazê-las assim tão tranquilamente?

- Relaxe, é normal que propriedades e toquem desde que não haja penetração ou restrição dos proprietários. Agora deixe de ficar tão tenso, quero ver o quão você pode ser divertido. – a explicação para as perguntas que ainda não haviam sido feitas veio como se Lovino fosse capaz de ler mentes, mas nem por isso o outro conseguiu relaxar.

- Espere, Lovino!

- O que foi agora? – ele parou de mordiscar um dos mamilos do menor para dar-lhe atenção e não parecia muito feliz em fazê-lo.

- Você disse que as propriedades podem se tocar, mas o que os proprietários acham disso? Quero dizer, duvido que eles gostariam de saber que seus amantes estão com outros. – seria usando da conversa que ele escaparia dos toques do moreno, ou pelo menos ele esperava que isso funcionasse.

- A grande maioria só usa sua propriedade como meretrizes. – o assunto não parecia prender a atenção e bastou uma frase para que ele acabasse.

- Mas e quanto ao Antônio? – agora sim parecia dar certo, pois o nome do outro deu um baque em Lovino.

- É diferente, há exceções.

- Então por que...

- Antônio me ama! – deu tão certo que conseguiu deixá-lo realmente alterado, podia dizer que ele estava quase à beira das lágrimas, mas sua declaração estava cheia de certeza. – Ele me pediu para te ensinar o básico para sobreviver nesse lugar, só estou fazendo o que ele mandou por que aparentemente ele tem um tipo de fetiche por você.

Kiku se sentiu mal, era como se inconscientemente estivesse tirando o espanhol do outro. Lovino o amava e isso era claro, só a idéia de dividir seu amado Antônio com outra pessoa o fazia chorar de raiva. Agora as coisas faziam sentido.

- Eu já entendi, não se preocupe, não tenho intenção nenhuma de me intrometer na relação de vocês e muito menos acho que Arthur permitiria. – com isso o italiano pareceu se acalmar e suas investidas cessaram.

- Eu vou dormir agora, estou cansado. – com um pouco de vergonha pelo último ocorrido e também sem saber o que fazer, ele simplesmente se deitou e cobriu o corpo com um fino lençol. O oriental entendeu que era sua deixa para se retirar do quarto sem constrangimentos.

**_~X~_**

Fazendo o caminho de volta para seu quarto, Kiku tentou ser o mais silencioso possível, mas acabou por ser descoberto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Arthur falou-lhe com um tom de bronca na voz e só recebeu em resposta um olhar de cachorro perdido e com medo. – Eu não disse para você ficar quieto no quarto?

- Eu sei, mas você estava demorando muito e eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer e por fim vi Antônio passando e pensei em... – a seqüência de mentiras se embolava, ele nunca fora bom em fazer isso.

- Já entendi, já entendi. Talvez tenha sido um pouco cruel de a minha parte te deixar trancado num lugar sozinho por tanto tempo. – ele parecia até que compreensivo naquela noite e afagou os cabelos negros do menor como se realmente fosse um filhote carente. – Agora vamos voltar, eu estou cansado.

_**~X~**_

_E então? Reviews? PLZ eu to com saudades delas ToT Até o próximo cap que eu espero que não demore tanto quanto esse demorou para sair._


End file.
